Detroit: Now What?
by justaweirdfangirl
Summary: After the android revolution, after Connor became deviant, after Alice, Kara, and Luther made it to Canada, what happens now? How will they cope with both their stress and their freedoms? Will they cross paths again? (Full Summary inside. ConnorxMarkus, KaraxLuther. Rated M to be safe, lol. Takes place after best ending.)


**Detroit: Now What?**  
Summary: After the android revolution, after Connor became deviant, after Alice, Kara, and Luther made it to Canada, what happens now? How will they cope with both their stress and their freedoms? Will they cross paths again?

 _Connor is acting... Strange, to say the least. Even Gavin Reed knows it. How can he cope, knowing that he can feel things he never did? How can he cope with feeling pain and loneliness? Can he find out who he really is?_

 _Kara and Luther have trouble figuring out what's best for Alice, specifically if she should go to school or stay homeschooled. Do they dare try to convince the Prime Minister of Canada to let androids in? Would they tell the Prime Minister what they really are?_

 _Markus has a lot of stress on his hands. Between his relationship with North, the on-going talks with the President of the U.S., and being the leader of Jericho, how can he cope with all the weight on his back? And what happens when North breaks it up, leaving Markus feeling alone?_

Extra Information: There will be Connor X Markus shipping later on, if you don't like it, too bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own D:BH. If I did, I would've made Connor and Markus kiss, so there.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Connor**

* * *

Connor tossed his coin up and down with ease as he waited for the elevator to stop at the correct floor. Well, actually, getting his coin back wasn't very easy. For starters, Hank had taken it away from him a few weeks back since the Android Revolution. He had to sneak it out of said Liutenant bedroom at night. Truth be told, it wasn't difficult. Now he can annoy his favorite cop again. He smiled slightly as he rolled the quarter across his knuckles, his LED keeping a steady calm blue. He hadn't taken it out yet, even after he turned Deviant. Hank said that he should keep it, as it would let him and others at least guess what's going on with him. Connor supposed that it was a good idea.

The elevator soon dinged, and Connor caught the coin between his index and ring finger. He straightened his tie and dusted off non-existing lint off his suit. After, he pocketed it and nodded slightly to Captain Fowler as a way of greeting. He then walked over to his desk, logged on to his computer, and began to work.

Work had been... Exceptionally interesting, so far. Ever since Androids won the right to earn money doing work, Connor had been offered a salary of thirty five dollars an hour. He still hasn't agreed yet, though Hank kept on nagging him on and on about how great it would be to earn that kind of money. Maybe today he would decide.

The thing is, ever since the peaceful Revolution of the Androids, Hank had asked Connor if he wanted to live with him. Naturally, Connor said yes, and he had gotten Cole's room.

Cole... Hank's deceased son... Connor frowned. He knew Cole was very important to Hank, why would he just give him the room out if the blue? The room was forbidden by him whenever he went there to visit, and now Hank just gave it to him? His LED flickered from yellow to blue as he tried to work this information out. Surely Hank just thought that he was being nice by giving him that room? But... Surely Hank gets bad memories whenever he looks at the door! Why would he just give Connor the room? Unless...

Unless maybe Hank saw Connor as a sort of replacement for Cole. Perhaps the only reason Hank asked him to live with him was because he wanted a replacement for his son. Perhaps Hank doesn't really care for him. Perhaps Hank still thinks of Connor as nothing but a stupid android...

 **Stress Levels: 75%.**

Connor's LED turned red slightly, and he tried to shake away those traitorous thoughts by focusing on his work. His stress levels lowered slightly, and now the LED on the side of his head was a steady pale yellow. The clock on the computer said 10:15, Hank should be coming up soon, as Connor had made extra effor to wake him up. He blinked every few seconds, and clicked and moved his mouse. His swift fingers hit the keyboard gently, and soon he was almost done writing an email to President Warren. It was something Markus asked him to do. He had asked the ex Deviant hunter to email the President and tell her about the rights that Androids still wanted. Free healthcare, education, hospitals, extra biocomponents... Yada Yada yada...

"Morning, Connor," a gruff voice greeted as a man with shoulder length gray hair sat down in the desk in front of the android, turning on his own computer.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Connor replied automatically, nodding to him. "The weather is 18 degrees Farenheit, Partly Cloudy, with the wind being 10 miles per hour with a slight chance of evening snowfall."

Hank shook his head fondly at the android. "I'd say. It's cold as all hell outside." He had ordered a black coffee from the cafe and was now drinking it slowly, blowing on the hot liquid. "What's on the agenda today?"

Connor smiled and turned his chair towards a pile of papers, and sifted through them one by one. He frowned slightly when he caught sight of the words "Red Ice." He turned to his partner and placed the piece of paper on his desk. "There is a drug dealer that's said to have been seen near Central Park," he said professionally. "We could start there."

Hank took the piece of paper and nodded to himself. "Sure. And you know you can call me Hank, right?" He asked, a hint of a smile reaching his face, not like anyone would point it out, as it would likely ruin the moment. "I mean, I've almost shot you twice and you saved me from falling off a roof."

Connor grinned, his LED flashing back to blue. "Yes, Hank." He said, grabbing a handgun and putting it in his pant pocket, standing up.

Hank chuckled as he stood up as well, putting on his brown coat and pushing his chair I'm. He logged out of his computer and walked to the elevator. "Let's get that dealer, shall we?"

The android nodded, and needless to say, Connor had forgotten all about his conflicting emotions.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you SilversunnyD for beta-reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Next up: Markus' chapter! Reviews are appreciated, please review, lol. Constructive criticism is also great. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
